Overlord Realms
by shadowjedi1217
Summary: After the events of the Overlord 2 game, The cycle starts over, but this time with a twist.
1. Author's Note

This is my first submitted fanfic, so please be honest with critiques.

This story is assuming the reader is at least vaguely familiar with the Overlord video game series.  
It also assumes that the reader has some knowledge of the Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim Video game.  
These will not be the only cannon locations, however.

So please, if the story goes somewhere, or interacts with someone you are not familiar with, please remember Google and Wiki are your friends.  
The only people/places not available to be looked up are the original characters/locations of my own design.  
When it is necessary, I will include details about the important original characters to allow the reader to have at least a basic understanding of their point of view.  
Please also note, that I have not yet decided on a lot of the final details, so there will be plot twists and minor side points as the story develops.  
Some of these details and plot twists will include the main character coming to learn of her unique powers and abilities.  
While some of the powers and abilities will be instinctual, most will require practice, and learning.

Above all, please remember that reading fanfics, like writing fanfics, is purely for enjoyment and artistic creative expression.  
While I greatly appreciate _honest_ critiques, I have little patience for trolling.

* * *

Please note:  
**Both Skyrim, and Overlord contain adult themes, and much violence. I do not condone including small children in either of these in real life, and refuse to condone it in my writing.**


	2. Chapter 1

With the fall of the Glorious Empire and the death of the overlord,  
the netherworld tower was destroyed in a massive, cataclysmic explosion.  
This tore a hole in the very fabric of reality.  
The minion hives were scattered across several planes of existence.  
The brown minion hive came to rest in a foreign land called Skyrim.  
As Gnarl, oldest and wisest of the minions, looked around and surveyed this alien land,  
he was filled with a great sense of longing.

Somewhere in this new land, he would need to find one worthy of being the new overlord.  
He knew this task would not be easy, and the fact that he knew nothing of this realm  
certainly didn't help to make this task any easier. But he didn't need help,  
for he is a minion of evil. And evil always finds a way.  
He knew his first step would be to find a suitable location for a new dark tower,  
the center of any respectable dark domain.  
Slowly and silently, he was surrounded by several small brown creatures.

"There you are, you useless sacks of puss." he rasped.  
The minions awaited his orders, though he was not the overlord.  
They knew from experience that Gnarl would find their new overlord.  
"Where is the hive?" he asked.  
"That way" one of the minions responded.  
This was of course unhelpful as the minion in question failed to specify which way exactly.  
As he started walking, in what seemed like a good direction to start, he could be heard  
mumbling something about, "so much for having useful minions come forward."  
The minions' entrance to this new land had scorched and destroyed  
a small clearing in the surrounding woods.

"Fine way to make an entrance, if I do say so myself." Gnarl mused to himself.  
Little did he realize, the very hive he was looking for, was downhill, near a small river.  
He heard the sounds of a couple of humans talking just on the other side of this hill.  
That is a good place to learn a bit about this hideous land, he figured.  
The minions crept ever closer to the hunting lodge, they would later learn was called Pinewatch.  
Silently, and amid the cover of the woods, gnarl ordered the other minions to hold back.  
They did not know anything about these humans, they could be hostile, or could be reasonable.  
He ordered a handful of the minions, led by Moldy and Giblet to sneak into position.  
As the minions snuck up on the cabin undetected, Gnarl made a show of entering the clearing.  
The human hunters, upon seeing the little black minion, were at first startled, then curious.  
They wasted no time in drawing their swords and saying something about a "midget daedra".  
Whatever that was..

Gnarl stopped just inside the clearing of the cabin, as the hunters approached.  
The fools had no idea that this little demon wasn't alone, or that he was simply acting as bait.  
They had no time to act as the brown minions Moldy and Giblet attacked.  
Moldy jumped from around the corner, and with a powerful swing of his club,  
he easily smashed the leg of one hunter.  
As bone was broken, and muscle torn, the hunter was sent falling helplessly to the rocky ground.  
His sword was taken by the minion as he scrambled in vain to get away.  
Giblet, at the same time, swung his hammer across the backs of the other hunter's knees,  
knocking his legs out from beneath him.  
The human had barely enough time to scream, before Giblet's hammer crashed through his skull.  
With a laugh only a minion was capable of, Giblet raised his now bloody hammer.  
"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself," Gnarl said to Giblet as he approached.  
"Yes, fun fun, Giblet smash," the minion responded.  
"Well smashing and killing are fun indeed, but we won't be getting any answers out of him now."  
Gnarl said as he pointed to the lifeless carcass of the human hunter.

"That what him for" Giblet replied, pointing to the other human, trying to avoid Gnarl's wrath.  
"Good point," Gnarl rasped, turning away from Giblet to the now terrified human trying to escape.  
"What.. What are you demons?" the hunter cried.  
"I am Gnarl, minion master, and devoted servant of darkness," the minion says eerily as he slowly  
approaches the fallen hunter, "and I will be asking the questions around here."  
"My companions and I are not from this land, and we seem to have gotten lost."  
"Perhaps you can tell me where we are.." the minion inquired.  
"Pinewatch, in Falkreath, and the only companions I have heard of are in Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun."  
"And which way might that be?" Gnarl pressed.  
"That way, follow the road along the river until you pass Riverwood, then cross at the bridge."  
"And then.." Gnarl was now standing right in front of him, close enough to smell Gnarl's breath.  
"Once across the bridge, follow the road through the mountain pass, into the valley."

"Go on.." Gnarl was finding this to get tiresome, but he needed the information.  
"Towards the north end of the valley, you will find the city of Whiterun, and within its walls,  
the hall of the companions, they call it Jorrvaskr."  
"And how long will this trip take?" Gnarl asked as the hunter backed himself to the cliff edge.  
"About 2 days if you stop to rest." the hunter offered.  
"Evil never rests.." Gnarl rasped as he reached out his clawed talon, and pushed the hunter over  
the edge of the cliff, falling to the ground, and his messy death upon the rocks below.

"Yes, very fun indeed.." Gnarl mused as he turned towards the other minions, who were laughing.  
"Come maggots, we must be going, we won't find our new overlord just sitting around in the woods."  
As Gnarl looked to the path by the river, he saw, finally, the brown minion hive.  
"Ah, there it is, take it to the pine watch, Moldy, you and a few of the others are to guard it."  
"Yes Gnarl" Moldy sighed with reluctant defeat and disappointment.  
"Giblet, you and the rest will come with me.." Gnarl ordered.

As Gnarl and Giblet led a small group of browns in search of this Jorrvaskr, in the town of  
Running White, Gnarl looked again at the scorched clearing that was the scene of their  
entrance to this world. "As good a spot as any I suppose." the minion master said.  
Once they found these "companions", they would return and start the building of the new tower.  
Maybe they could find a good place to gather materials, and information along the way.

A few hours later, they came upon a small human village, "so, if that human was correct, this  
should be the town of Woody River.. Or something like that."  
The sign outside the village entrance said Riverwood.  
"Close enough," the minion mused, he had little worry about exactly what the pitiful humans  
called their small villages, they would all be called peasants and worshipers soon enough.  
He just needed to find the new overlord, and establish the new tower.

Cautiously the minions entered the town.  
Just inside, he saw a woman carrying her small child to what looked like a lumber mill.  
"Good place for lumber, might have to remember that." he mused.  
After all, why do the labor when there are others to do it for you.  
A nearby older lady saw the minions looking around standing near the village entrance.  
Her scream alerted the other townsfolk nearby to the presence of the minions.  
Women and children ran into whatever buildings were closest to them, while the men grabbed  
tools and crude weapons, swords, pickaxes, and pitchforks mostly.  
The minions just readied their own weapons for defense.

The minions were quickly encircled by the gathered men.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of the men asked.  
"Lower your weapons you morons" Gnarl ordered from behind the other minions.  
All minions but Giblet and Gubbin lowered their weapons slowly.  
Gubbin felt the back of Gnarl's talon strike the side of his head to get his attention.  
Meanwhile gnarl's other talon reached out and grabbed Giblet by the ear, pulling it down.  
With a small thud, Giblet fell from the sudden pulling on his ear.

As Gubbin looked over to the source of the noise, he saw Gnarl rear back his talon again.  
"Don't hurt me" Gubbin cried as he cringed from Gnarl's anger.  
"I said lower your weapons." Gnarl rasped.  
As Gnarl stepped over the fallen form of Giblet, who was now rubbing his ear, he looked to  
the human who had asked for information.  
"Greetings, I am Gnarl, and my companions and I are merely passing through on our way  
to Running White." the minion said in his most pleasant and cheerful sounding voice.  
"Running White, oh you must mean Whiterun, I take it you and your friends here are not from  
Skyrim." the man (Hod) said, lowering his guard ever so slightly.  
"What is Skyrim, I thought the sky was infinite, have you ever been to the rim of the sky?"  
Gnarl asked puzzled.

"Well, that proves it," Hod said with a slight chuckle, "you are clearly not from Tamriel."  
"First the rim of the sky, now a Tamriel, please make up your mind" Gnarl was beginning to grow  
displeased with this human's apparent attempt at confusing the minions.  
Hod lowered his guard a bit more, "forgive me please, Tamriel is the continent in which we are,  
and Skyrim is a nation within that continent." Hod said, "So where are you from if you don't mind my asking."  
"Our home befell a great cataclysm, and when we awoke we were here, at a place called Pinewatch."  
Upon hearing the story of how the minions came to be in Riverwood, the townsfolk lowered their guard.  
"So, you've fallen on hard times eh, we are no strangers to hard time ourselves." Hod said.  
"So what will you do now?" Hod asked.

"The humans said we should seek companions in the place called Jorrvaskr, in.. Whiterun, you said."  
"Once we have some more companions, we will start to build a new tower." Gnarl said.  
"Going to rebuild eh, my wife owns that lumber mill, come see me if you have need of lumber." Hod said.  
"Much appreciated, we surely will." Gnarl rasped.


	3. Chapter 2 DWMA

_**Author's Note: After much discussion, and a bit of debate with my co-author, we finally agreed that for the sake of our story, our Main character will not be completely aged to 18.. but rather to about 13, and spend some time in one of the Dimensions working to gather power and one of the Minion hives. We also agreed that we weren't happy with the typical order of acquiring the minion tribes in the games, (Brown, Red, Green, then Blue) so we decided to change it up a bit. So while the brown minions are completing the tower in Skyrim (we will be back to them in a chapter or two), Our protagonist Iris will be collecting the Blue Minions in the realm of Soul Eater, (Influenced by the anime, not the manga, maybe a bit of inspiration from here on FanFic) Now, we will be writing in our usual style of telling things from different points of view, and first we need to set the scene for what is going on when Iris arrives. Don't worry, we will tell how she got there after she arrives. This chapter introduces a new OC by the name of Mitsu who will play a defining role in our story from here on out. But, will Mitsu prove to be friend, or foe by the tale's end, you will just have to read to find out.**_

_**PS:Thank you to all who have given feedback on the story so far, we really appreciate it. Also, in response to feedback, including from our BETA reader, we have extended this chapter a bit to fill in a lot of the gaps. This also will introduce some OCs from our Friend's (and BETA READER's) story. For details about who they are, check out Birthright by SourReaper888 at: Fanfic/s/9420586/1/Birthright**_  
_**Birthright is a story that is definitely worth following.**_

A first year student at the DWMA, Mitsu Onikami was seemingly unknown.  
This changed the day she arrived home to find her home destroyed and a giant blue mass where her tent used to be.  
As a child, Mitsu's parents were murdered by a man who's soul had become a kishin egg.  
She stood there for a moment, looking at the spot where she had just lost everything she had left in the world.  
She felt rage swell inside her as she stared at the small creatures scurrying about the mass, obviously this mass was their home, and their doing.  
One of the creatures saw her, and started running around.

Before Mitsu even realized what was going on, she felt a strange tingling sensation in her right arm.  
She never even felt her arm extend, never felt herself stretching over the branch of the tree, she didn't even feel herself tightening.. tighter and tighter.  
She barely even felt it when the creature's neck snapped, and the weight of it's lifeless body as it dangled limply a few feet above the ground.  
With a rush of sheer horror, Mitsu realized what she had done: She had needlessly killed an innocent being.

'Oh my Death,' she thought 'am I going to be expelled, am I becoming a Kishin, is my soul a kishin egg?'  
She was starting to panic at this point. Mitsu was sure her fate was sealed when none other than Lord Death himself appeared at her side.  
Her arm went slack and the creature's lifeless body was dropped unceremoniously upon the cold damp ground below.  
To both Mitsu's and Lord Death's surprise another creature came up and waived it's hand and the slain creature was almost instantly resurrected.  
Naturally, this caught Kid's attention and interest. For what were these creatures, he had never seen or been told of anything even remotely like these beings.  
What's more, how could they escape Death by bringing the dead back to life. Were they some witch's experiment, the product of some twisted Necromancer, or some form of immortal abomination?

This troubled Kid, because as the current Lord Death, he should know these things. He decided that he should have the matter investigated immediately.  
He ordered that the hive and creatures be taken to Dr. Stein for examination.  
Mitsu thought she had dodged a bullet, until Kid turned to her and in a gravely voice said, "You are to report to the Death Room immediately, I will decide your fate there."

As Mitsu was standing before Kid, readying herself for the worst fate she could think of, there was a bright light, and the sound of ripping and thunder.  
As she looked to where the sound came from she saw what seemed to be a lifeless body fall from a hole in the sky, and land right on Lord Death himself.  
Kid was surprised that he was knocked to the ground by something that had fallen from the sky of the Death room.

As Kid lay there thinking for a second, he couldn't believe what had transpired since the day began.  
This day was turning into quite the enigmatic spectacle for the Reaper.  
Here were these strange creatures, who while not immortal by any means, had the ability to resurrect each other, then his sanctuary was broken into.  
And just what was he to do with Ms. Mitsu Onikami, She had killed one of the creatures, yet there was no corpse, and she did not eat the thing's soul.  
Was she really a Kishin egg then?

He had turned to weapon in question when he found her earlier, his stare was one of measurement, like he was looking into her very soul searching it to find any traces of kishin.  
As he was searching her soul, he found no kishin wavelength.  
If she was on the path to becoming a kishin egg, he couldn't sense it.

Slowly he moved out from under whatever was on top of him.  
As Lord Death got back to his feet, he looked upon what had landed on him.  
He was surprised to see a young girl, no older than one of his first year students laying there barely alive.  
'_Poor thing won't make it_,' he thought, '_such a shame, she has such wonderful symmetry_.'  
Just then he heard a commotion as The Blue minion called Mortis came running into the room with 3 other blue Minions.  
When the minions saw the strange girl, they seemed to start cheering something about a princess.  
The minions rushed over to her, and once they got her into position, laying on her back with her arms and legs straight, they held out their hands over the girl.  
The creatures stood on either side of the still unconscious child with Mortis overseeing.  
One minion was caring for her head and neck, another for her shoulders to her hips, and the last for her hips to her feet.  
Kid turned to Mortis and asked, "You seem to be in charge of these strange creatures, and seem to know this girl. Who are you, and who is she?"  
Without even looking up from what he was doing, the blue Minion replied, "I am Mortis, leader of the blue minion tribe. While I don't know her name, this child seems to be the daughter of the Master, we can sense his power flowing through her veins. She also smells a bit like our Mistress Queen Fay."  
Taking a closer look to the child, Kid noticed what seemed to be bruised marks on her throat, in the shape of a hand.  
This messed up her otherwise almost flawless symmetry.  
"Looks like she was grabbed by the neck" Kid said.  
"Yes", Mortis replied, "her Larynx was crushed, and her vocal chords, and wind pipe as well, it will take some time to fully heal."

Just as Kid thought he wouldn't get any answers out of the girl for a long while, the blue minions stopped what they were doing.  
"Her life is no longer in danger," Mortis said, "but she still needs to rest. She will be sore and confused when she first wakes up."  
As if on cue, the girl started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, then closed again as she once more slipped from the realm of consciousness.  
Turning to the other Blues, Mortis commanded them to return to the hive, with a plaintiff moan, they left.  
Kid demanded that Mortis stay and answer a few more questions about the creatures, their home, and their purpose for being here in Death City.  
"We are minions, we serve the Overlord, so it has been since the days of the first overlord. We live and die according to the Overlord's wishes."  
"How many Overlords have there been?" Kid asked.  
"There have been 4 Overlords to date: The Black Baron, Lord Gromguard, The Fallen one, and the Witch Boy of Nordberg," Mortis responded.  
"Do any of them still live?" Kid asked.  
"The third Overlord, the Fallen Hero.. he was trapped in the Infernal Abyss when he defeated and killed the Forgotten God.  
He then became the new God of the Infernal Abyss." Mortis answered, suspecting already that the Infernal God may have had something to do with the hive being ripped from their world.  
Mortis was certain the marks on the girl's neck had come from none other than the Infernal God himself.  
Upon hearing about a witch boy, Kid could only think of his son Mereck, who was a warlock student attending the DWMA.  
Kid decided to get Mereck's input on what the creature was saying, plus there was still the small matter of what to do with Mitsu Onikami.

About an hour later, the "princess" started to stir again, this time however her eyes stayed open and as she sat up, she reached to caress her still very sore neck.  
Kid thought he could see a tear in the child's eyes as she seemed to process the events that lead her to crashing into the Grim Reaper himself.  
Looking around the room, the girl was startled to see that she had landed in a strange place, surrounded by strange people.  
"Where am I?" she tried to ask, but this caused great pain in her throat and she was unable to form even a single syllable.  
"_Aaaaahhhhh.._" she screamed mentally from the pain, this forced one of the occupants from the group to cover his ears in a feeble attempt to block out the noise.  
Seeing this boy, with black hair with white flecks in it, almost double over in pain at her mental scream startled the girl.  
Unseen, however was that Mitsu Onikami had a rune appear on her ankle, and almost fainted from the sudden, seemingly earth-shattering pain running through her whole body and mind.  
Mortis then came bursting into the room, and rushed to calm the princess.  
"Easy.. easy.. you are safe now," Mortis said "I know it hurts, but the pain will subside as long as you don't try to use your voice."  
Upon seeing the minion, and hearing his soothing words, the girl calmed down considerably.

This still posed a bit of a problem, however.  
"How will we get any answers out of her if she cannot speak?" Kid asked.  
"I think I know a way," Mereck said after a brief moment to think, "bring a mirror."  
Once the mirror was brought into position, Mereck used his breath to write something on the surface, only it was a rune instead of numbers.  
"Now just relax, this wont hurt," Mereck said to the girl, "we just need to know a few things, and this should tell us what you are trying to say."  
"What is your name?" Mereck started off, the image of a flower (an Iris) appeared in the mirror.  
"Flower, your name is Flower?" Mereck asked.  
The girl shook a negative response.  
Then Mitsu stepped forward with an idea, "Maybe the type of flower, an Iris" She said.  
The girl's face seemed to lighten up as a smile crossed her face for the briefest of instants.  
She nodded an affirmative.

_**Chapter break note: While I enjoy long chapters, my co-author mentioned that 3300 words might be a little excessive for a single chapter. Seeing the logic in this we decided to split it here and have the rest as the next chapter. For those following our updates, yes we do tend to go back and make changes as our ideas get worked out.**_


End file.
